


[Podfic of] i don't wanna be your superman

by knight_tracer



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comic-Con, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you came to ComicCon dressed as yourself,” Billy is saying for about the thirtieth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] i don't wanna be your superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i don't wanna be your superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357997) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan

Length: 08:44  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i%20don't%20wanna%20be%20your%20superman.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/i%20don't%20wanna%20be%20your%20superman.m4b) (right-click, select 'save-as')

Or steaming here: 


End file.
